Cry For Me - SasoDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Deidara cries every night but Sasori pretends not to notice until tragedy and the help of some friends make him realize he can no longer ignore it. Angsty one shot. Fluff


Cry For Me

Every night it was the same. Clean up workbench, change clothes, crawl in to bed, toss and turn, finally get comfortable to fall asleep, and then listen to the blonde cry himself to sleep. This had been going on for about a month now, or had it been longer?

Sasori didn't know for sure, but he knew that it was breaking his heart. He tried to block out the sounds but everytime he did that, he found himself listening more. He sighed in frustration as the blonde's sobs became a ragged heavy breathing.

The blonde had fallen asleep. Sasori closed his eyes and turned away from the blonde. This would be another restless night. Morning would come as it always did, the blonde would be asleep from the previous nights exhausted tears and Sasori would dress and go to the kitchen.

Deidara would enter the kitchen a half hour later with dark circles under his eyes and a look of pure nothingness would occupy his features. Sasori would always pretend not to notice and Deidara would pretend everything was okay, but Sasori knew nothing was okay.

This morning for instance Deidara finished his breakfast in silence and exited the base. Probably to go blow up the forest with his so called art. Sasori went back to their room to work on his puppets as usual. He could follow the blonde just to see what he was up to, but why should he care?

He knew he shouldn't but the nagging curiosity wouldn't leave him be. He sighed heavily as he sat at his work table. He tried to focus on the task at hand but the blonde kept clouding his mind and messing up his concentration. He stood and walked to the door.

Indecision nagged him and dread filled his very core. He walked the path he had seen the blonde take in previous days. He wondered what he would find. The forest should have been alive with explosions and yet all he heard was silence.

He kept his eyes sharp and his ears pricked listening for anything that would give a way the blonde's location. Never did he think that he would find Deidara laying by the river unconscious with two deep lacerations up both wrists. Never did he think he think the blonde would try to take his own life.

He felt this was as much his fault as it was anyone else's. He never did try to find out what was wrong with the blonde or try to help in any way. All he did was ignore what was right in front of him the whole time. He figured Deidara would fix it himself. Of course he never thought he would fix it this way.

He rushed to Deidara's side and felt for a pulse. He found one but it was week. At least he had one. He ripped the bottom off of his cloak and tore it into two strips. He tied them tightly around the wounds effectively slowing the blood.

He picked him up and ran back to the base right into Hidan and Kakuzu's room. The miser took one look at Deidara and glared at Sasori. "You really did it this time Akasuna." Hidan piped up, gaining a glare from his lover and partner.

Hidan glared back at Kakuzu before the zealot turned and exited their room. Kakuzu said nothing as he cleaned and stitched the wounds. He bandaged them and handed the blonde back to Sasori. "Now we wait until he regains consciousness." Kakuzu said opening the door and motioning him out it.

Sasori exited and headed across the hall. Kakuzu closed the door and turned back to the Akatsuki budgets. Sasori carried Deidara into the room and lay him carefully on his bed. He sat down next to the blonde and brushed his hair out of his face.

He looked at the blonde so lost in unconsciousness that he didn't feel Sasori holding his hand. He didn't know that Sasori was scared. He didn't know that the puppet was crying on the inside for him. Sasori pulled the long delicate fingers to his lips as he silently pleaded with the blonde to wake up.

A knock sounded on the door and Sasori wondered who could be here at a time like this. He opened it to reveal Kisame and Itachi and knew they wouldn't take no for an answer. He stepped back and allowed them entrance.

They walked over and sat on Sasori's bed. Itachi slipped his hand onto Kisame's thigh as Kisame wrapped an arm around the Uchiha's shoulders. They had been lovers for as long as Sasori could remember and it was nothing to see them show affection in the other member's rooms.

Kisame spoke first, giving Itachi's shoulder a like squeeze. "We had hoped you would have figured it out before it came to this." Kisame said. "Now we feel we have no choice but to intervene." Itachi added, his fingers kneading the flesh of Kisame's leg affectionately.

"Deidara is in love with you, Sasori." Kisame stated bluntly. "He has been for at least two years." Itachi divulged, with a look that clearly said 'How could you not know?' Sasori looked at the two in shock as the information sank in.

Deidara had done this because of him? How could he not have known? How had he been so blind, so Naïve as to miss it? "I honestly didn't know." He said to Kisame and Itachi. "Well now you do." Kisame said as he stood and took Itachi's hand.

They nodded to Sasori in a good luck gesture and left the room. Sasori went back to sit by Deidara and resumed holding the blonde's hand. He needed the blonde to wake up now more than ever so he could tell him how sorry he was. Among other things.

A half hour later the blonde began to stir and Sasori was instantly alert. Sasori moved forward towards Deidara's face waiting for the blue eyes to open. Slowly they fluttered open to look hazily at Sasori. They blinked several times before focusing on the red head.

Shame and misery washed over the blue eyes as reality set in. Sasori spoke softly. "Deidara, I am so sorry. I never knew you felt so deeply for me. I was blind and I want you to know that I love you too and I need you. Please don't leave me. Please forgive me for being so foolish." He begged.

Sasori bowed his head as Deidara took in everything that Sasori had said. Deidara pulled himself up to his knees and crawled over to Sasori slowly wrapping his arms around the puppets neck he crawled into Sasori's lap. Sasori returning the gesture fiercely.

He held Deidara close to him and kissed Deidara's cheek and whispered "don't cry anymore Deidara." He said huskily. Deidara looked at him and nodded slowly. "Okay, un. I just couldn't help it. I was in so much pain all the time." Deidara whispered back.

Sasori hugged him tight and said "I don't want you to cry for me ever, Deidara." He looked the blonde in the eye to show him he meant to only make him happy not sad. Deidara smiled softly. "Would you ever cry for me, Danna?" He asked.

Sasori took Deidara's face in his hands and kissed his lips tenderly. "I already have, Deidara. I already have." Deidara laid his head on Sasori's shoulder and they held each other close. All of the tears they had cried had only been for each other and now they would never cry again.


End file.
